


Universos alternativos

by Maki_Ryugazaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Español | Spanish, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Ryugazaki/pseuds/Maki_Ryugazaki
Summary: Capítulos únicos au del anime Kuroko no basket.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Haizaki Shougo/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Los anteojos de Megumi

Megumi siempre se a considerado una persona fuerte físicamente y común en carácter, ella no entraría en una pelea si podía evitarlo, ella no era como su hermano mayor , ella había sido criada para no ser una deshonra como su hermano según sus padres y es por ello que la habían mandado a las mejores escuelas desde que tiene memoria, a su hermano en cambio ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver, ella odia que hagan eso, pero aun no tiene voz ni voto. Ella realmente admira a su hermano mayor a pesar de que él la ignora.

Megumi se recuesta en su pupitre una vez que la clase termino, están en su segundo año y casi empieza el tercero, ella esta realmente cansada de todo, sus padres esperan que sea alguien exitosa al igual que ellos, esperan que sea la chica perfecta y ella solo quiere pasar tiempo con ellos. Hajime esta lejos en Ishiyama y ella realmente lo extraña, ahora entiende por que hay tantos suicidios en su país, la presión acumulada de sus padres, el desprecio de su hermano y el estrés escolar la sofocan, espera una salida.

–Megu, vamos, hoy nos toca gastronomía y la profesora quería que llegáramos temprano –suspira pesadamente y recoge sus cosas. Antes de salir se detiene, su amiga no nota que ya no la sigue.

–¿no vendrás Kuroko?–pregunta al chico que la ve con sorpresa a pesar que su rostro no es el mas expresivo.

– si– contesta con su voz monótona, Megumi sabe que él planeaba faltar, lo ha hecho últimamente, Kuroko siempre había sido un chico con baja presencia, pero a pesar de ello, tenia amigos y se veía feliz, él ahora comienza a verse decaído, ella teme que sea como ella, y un día decida que la vida no es lo suficientemente buena para seguir, incluso si ella misma pensara que el suicidio sería una buena salida, realmente no le gustaría que uno de sus compañeros se fuera.

–¿vamos juntos?–pregunta mirandolo , Kuroko asiente y recoge sus cosas, Aomine y Momoi sus amigos habían faltado a clases, ambos salen del salón y caminan al de gastronomia con lentitud, de cualquier manera no hay prisa, siempre podria preguntar a una de sus amigas lo que habia pasado y ella le avisaría a su acompañante.

Ambos llegan y Kuroko toma asiento con otro chico, Megumi se incorpora con una amiga sin apartar la vista del chico.

Los meses pasan, y ella solo a hablado con Kuroko de vez en cuando, puede que se puedan llamar amigos o solo conocidos, pero a ella realmente le gusta, es una persona fácil de hablar y podría contestarte en diversos temas, no que los haya hecho pero si leído.

Hoy esta parada frente a su pupitre hablando de cosas triviales y puede o no que sus compañeros estén asustados y nerviosos al darse cuenta que tenían un compañero más en el salon , ellos puede que comenzaran a rezar a sus dioses en voz baja creyendo que era un espíritu.

Sabe que a Kuroko no le importa ser amigo de muchas personas, y él preferiría sólo un pequeño grupo, pero él es extrañamente atrayente como un imán. Y tan solo en unos meses se convierte en el líder del salón, él ya no esta tan triste y come con ella y otros chicos de otros salones.

les molesta la mirada que le manda un chico de otro salón, Akashi Seijuro habían descubierto era. Akashi era el capitán de baloncesto del colegio y probablemente estaba molesto por que Tetsuya había entregado su renuncia y había aceptado la invitación de algunos clubes que no habían perdido el tiempo en reclutarlo, todos sabían que Seijuro Akashi era un peligro para el pichón (como habían decidido llamarle) por lo que evitaban dejar a kuroko solo. Habían dejado que Momoi se acercara a él, pero habían impedido que Daiki Aomine le hablara si quiera, la única vez que lo habían permitido Tetsuya había estado devastado por las palabras crueles que le había dicho el moreno. 

–Tetsu ¿vendras hoy a mi casa?– pregunto Lana la líder del club de fotografía –realmente me gustaría tomar esas fotos y logre conseguir el vestuario – sus ojos brillaron ante la idea y otro de los chicos intento escapar gateando– tu también vendrás Kamiya ¿verdad?– Lana lo miro con una cara sonriente al chico que termino sentado en su lugar nuevamente y suspirando en derrota.

–no lo creo, quede de verme con Makoto hoy así que tengo que declinar tu oferta– Kuroko bebió de su malteada y dejo a la mesa entera en silencio.

–¡Lo sabía!– grito Hanamiya Mahiru llamando la atencion de los demas estudiantes–¡Mi hermano y tú están salí...–Mahiru fue cortado por el tacleo recibido del capitán de fútbol.

–¡eso no es algo que se este gritando Mahiru!–reprendio Leila líder del club de lectura– ¡es un amor secreto! ¡la pasión esta en el aire! ¡Tengo que escribir esto, el chico malo y el chico bueno en una relación de verdadero amor!– 

–Leila esta gritando–Megumi río comiendo de su bento, últimamente habia olvidado porque se sentía agobiada antes, Megumi noto la mirada de los milagros en su ex-compañero, no pudo evitar reír en su dirección quizá la personalidad de su hermano se le empezaba a pegar, sus padres la habían mandado a vivir con él dado a que tenían que hacer un viaje de negocios y estarian fuera varios meses.

Akashi Seijuro la miro con aquella mirada que se había vuelto común en él, su mirada de superioridad ,realmente la odiaba, después de todo nada estaba escrito y todo podía fácilmente ser cambiado.

Kuroko golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa preguntándose ¿en que momento se había metido en esto?, él tan solo se había visto obligado a seguir a Kanzaki por que lo había notado y se veía claramente que no lo dejaría faltar a la clase de la profesora Naomi, ella empezó a hablar con él en lo recesos y un día cuando una amiga de Megumi se acerco preguntarle por que hablaba al aire, todo estallo, cuando todos en el salón se consentraron en verlo (después de que el dijera que hablaba con él y ninguno lo lograra ver) gritaron de sorpresa, le pidieron perdon por no notarlo hasta ahora, algunos rezaron pensando que era un espíritu y querían darle paz , otros incluso lloraron por susto o por pensar en lo solo que se debió sentir.  
Al día siguiente de ello él había pensado que todos habrían olvidado lo del día anterior y no seria notado, realmente se había equivocado, Aomine y Momoi estaban sentados ya en sus pupitres, Momoi lo saludo y él lo devolvió, Aomine lo vio pero lo ignoro, a él le dolió tal acción pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien paso su brazo al rededor de sus hombros.

–¡Tetsu! Ven a sentarte con nosotros, tenemos vainilla de todo tipo– Aomine presto atención ante el apodo que él le había dado al fantasma, y fruncio el ceño volteando a ver quien era el tipo que le hablaba con tan familiaridad ,él chico era Bajo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y estaba arrastrando a Tetsuya con él y sus amigos.

–ayer nos hablaste de tus gustos y pensamos que este seria un buen regalo de disculpas por no notarte –el chico se mostró avengorzado al igual que sus compañeros

–no pueden culparse, yo no tengo tanta presencia como me gustaría tener así que no..–Kuroko fue cortado con el golpe ligero de Yamaguchi Yuma, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos

–no lo entiendes, ¡yo debí verte!, fui entrenado para ello, ¿que diría mi hermana de algo así? – el chico dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa lamentando su incompetencia y que su hermana se burlaría de él – Aomine miro con malos ojos y estaba apunto de levantarse cuando aquel chico golpeo la mesa (creyendo que amenazaban a su sombra) pero se había detenido al ver que el chico se había vuelto a sentar y había dejado caer su cabeza a la mesa en signo de derrota, Tetsu le acaricio la cabeza en consuelo, Aomine se atraganto en un extraño dolor, no recordaba que él hubiera hecho algo así en mucho tiempo.

-––––  
–Kuroko realmente muy bueno ¿verdad Megu?– escucho a las chicas a su lado y le desagrado escuchar algunos suspiros de algunas, para empezar ¿cuando se habían dado cuenta de su presencia?

–muy bien chicos comencemos con la clase– el profesor ingreso y todos volvieron a sus asientos, Kuroko no volvio a su asiento y se quedo junto con Yamaguchi quien lo abrazaba.

Al acabar las clases Aomine se levanto para invitar a Tetsu a comer pero fue impedido avanzar por una chica de lentes y cabello corto.

–Aomine Daiki ¿no?– la chica lo miro 

–si, lo soy ,ahora quitate de mi camino– la intento apartar pero ella detuvo su mano 

–Él no es un juguete –su mano era apretada cada vez mas– si continúan tu y esos chicos de tal manera se arrepentirán, perderán a algo valioso y no podran recuperarlo, él no es un juguete al cual recoger sólo cuando alguien mas quiere tenerlo– la chica soltó su mano que ahora palpitaba y se fue junto con sus amigas, Tetsuya ya habia desaparecido 

–¿Dai?– Momoi lo miro con preocupación

–Tsk– chasqueo la lengua y tomo sus cosas y salio del salon seguido de una preocupada Momoi.

Tres meses después Kuroko había dado su carta de renuncia al entrenador, ya era su tercer año y todos habían cambiado, Kuroko no soporto él cambio de sus amigos y abandono mucho antes de jugar contra Meiko, le había contado a Shigehiro y él le había dicho que lo entendía y en algún otro momento competirían, pero que debía alejarse de amistades que solo lo lastimaban.

\-----

–¡pero! ,¡Makoto no me quiere contar nada de su relación! ¿creen que eso es justo? –Mahiru lloro contra la mesa.

–de verdad aman hacer escenas– un chico de cabellos rojos dejó su bandeja de comida en un espacio vacío, otros chicos también tomaron asiento

–llegan tarde ¿paso algo?– pregunto Ibiki Nishimura  
líder del club de fútbol

–Mami se peleo con una chica de otra escuela y cuando el novio se entero quiso cobrárselo, cuando se estaba por ir a casa la intentaron tomar, yo ,Kei y Teito la íbamos a alcanzar para entregarle su bolsa de mano cuando lo vimos, nos peleamos y terminamos en detención ,pero Mami se fue a casa a salvó, llamamos a su hermano y vino por ella .

–me sorprendería por el echo de no haber sido expulsado si tu familia no fuera una de las primeras "donadoras" de una jugosa cantidad al mes–Kamiya comento divertido– y dado a que tu no fuiste expulsado, ellos tampoco lo fueron por que se harían preguntas, a ese viejo director solo le interesa el dinero– Kamiya sonrió y los otros dos chicos suspiraron.

–como sea ¿que es lo que ameritaba una escena?– pregunto Yamaguchi Yuma(actual líder del club de artes marciales) 

–¡Tetsu si esta en una relación con Hanamiya mayor!–dijo contento Kamiya Satoru viendo de reojo a la generación, Kai, Teito, Ryu y Yuma se quedaron en shock.

–Kuroko... ¿es verdad?– pregunto Ryu como siempre serio. El cuarteto espero la respuesta

–lo es, estoy en una relación formal con Makoto– dijo Kuroko bebiendo de su malteada. Ryu suspiro y asintió.

–si te hace feliz, puedo aceptarlo, pero sí se intenta propasar solo dinos y nos haremos cargo– Kuroko asintió

–cambiando de tema, ¿a que preparatoria iremos?– pregunto Leila, Lana y Megumi asintieron en acuerdo

–¡Kurogin y Shirokin no!– grito asustado Yuma –alli son las opciones de mi hermana de enseñar –todos asintieron y tacharon de la lista ambas instituciones

–¿que dicen de Seirin?, es nueva–pregunto Kuroko

–muy sosa– comento Kai y los demás asistieron

–¿Ouran high school?–pregunto Leila

–demasiado de ricos– negó Lana

–¿la academia de la verdadera cruz?– Teito contribuyó

–su director es extraño– negó Teito 

–¿academia Cross?– pregunto Ryu

–extraño lugar, me da mala espina– Ibiki dijo

–¿Namichuu?– Kamiya dijo 

–el lugar es demasiado tranquilo para mi, Ryu comento

–¿Iwatobi?– pregunto ahora Mahiru

–no me gusta el mar y a Mami tampoco– Kai expreso 

–que tal ¿Ishiyama?– pregunto Megumi– mi hermano asiste a ella y siempre pasa algo–

–¿Ishiyama? ¿la escuela donde van los peores delincuentes de Japón?– Ryu sonrió interesado –cuentanos más.

____

Los meses habían pasado volando y la graduación se acercaba. Solo faltaban unas semanas y serian adolescentes graduados de la escuela media, habian acordado ir todos a Ishiyama, su telefono vibro, al sacarlo y revisarlo se encontró con el nombre de Akashi , lo ignoro y también las tres llamado . Kuroko nunca asistió a la ultima reunión de los milagros.

La graduación llego y después de ella se vieron arrastrados por Hanamiya a una celebración junto con su equipo, Hanamiya logro emborrachar a Teito y a Kai a pesar de los intentos por detenerlo de Kuroko ,ambos chicos terminaron diciendo cosas vergonzosas.

Makoto solo se río abrazando a Kuroko.

–megu ¿no usas tus anteojos?--–comento Lana mirándola

–mi hermano dijo que serian mas fácil de llevar los lentes de contactó que los anteojos, el me compro los lentes de contacto– Megumi sonrió con alegría

–¿¡porque tu nunca me compras nada Makoto!?–Mahiru reclamo y Makoto se hizo el que no oyó recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Kuroko cerrando los ojos 

–porque eres molesto y muy gritón –Hanamiya respondió y vinieron mas quejas.

___  
Si Ogiwara también entro a Ishiyama y obligo a Kuroko a seguir jugando baloncesto y solo unos meses después de entrar crearon el Club de baloncesto de ishiyama seria otra historia por contar.


	2. La Caperucita Akashi y la oveja Tetsu

El lobo Daiki estaba preocupado,  
Su amigo Tetsu no lo había visitado  
Algo le decía que caperucita roja la culpa tenia.

Enojado y preocupado visito al leñador Kagami  
Lo encontró y le contó lo pensado, el leñador le había dado la razón pues Tetsu también lo había olvidado.

Ambos a la abuela kise fueron a ver y este les dijo que no tenia nada que ver, acepto ayudar y a su kurokochii encontrar.

El pastelero Murasakibara como aburrido estaba les dio una tostada, al enterarse de la desaparición de Tetsu se unió a la búsqueda.

La madre Midorima estaba cansado su hijo no había llegado, en su búsqueda se unió y caminando junto a los otros los vio.

caperucita a la oveja había capturado y en su boda los fueron encontrando, cuando Daiki intento robarlo unas tijeras salieron volando, la caperucita Akashi se estaba enfadando, su boda estaban arruinando, Tetsuya una malteada estaba tomando y el padre Hyuuga se estaba hartando.

La boda termino y Caperucita Akashi y Tetsuya se fueron a su mansión 


	3. Y Tetsuya feliz fué

Intento de algo.

Era en un día cuando el reino Seirin había sido derrotado.

El Emperador Akashi estaba enojado, él no los había derrotado.

El guerrero Aomine estaba angustiado, en ese reino su sombra habitaba.

El Lord Murasakibara lloraba por las malteadas que solo el reino Seirin preparaba.

El Rey Kise y Lady Satsuki preparaban a su ejercito, a su Tetsuya salvarían del Reino derrotado.

El conde Midorima tan Tsudere era que no se ponía de acuerdo, o los salvaba o los ignoraba.

El Rey Haizaki y su esposo el Rey Nijimura estaban en conflicto.

Fue entonces que el rey Makoto salvo a Tetsuya y se lo llevo dejando una nota con el dicho "camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente" 

El reino seirin aun derrotados se levantaron en armas y esta vez ganaron. 

Todos los reinos se fueron a Kirisaki daichi, pero tarde era, Tetsuya casado ya estaba. 

Tal impacto fue que los ojos de Akashi, normales volvieron a ser.


	4. Tetsuya Kuroko-Matoba-Natori-Natsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover con: Natsume Yuujinchou
> 
> Advertencia :pareja de trio Matoba/Natori/Natsume
> 
> Parte 1
> 
> Un Kuroko fácil de ver.  
> Posible enamoramiento youkai con el niño que en realidad es un adolescente que odia el basket ,su amigo Ogiwara no quiere hablar con él. Aomine y el resto son unos idiotas Ególatras, y ha perdido a sus padres ,todo en tan solo unos meses.

Seiji Matoba no sabia en que momento se había visto envuelto en tal situación, un día estaba capturando Youkai y al otro estaba en el funeral de personas que apenas recordaba. 

El hermano menor de su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, la esposa de su tío y la madre de esta también habían muerto, dejando a su único hijo solo.

Ahora la custodia estaba pasando a manos de su familia, pero él realmente no estaba seguro de ello, el niño no encajaría en su mundo lleno de exorcistas y Youkai, su madre había sido la única que había podido ver a los espíritus y se alejo de su familia una vez que conoció a su padre, su madre solo había hablado con su familia en las festividades y hablaba mas con su hermano menor que con el resto de su familia.

Seiji estaba siendo acompañado por Natori y Natsume dado a que tal vez él los había arrastrado para no sentirse tan abrumado con tantas personas que no podrían ver lo que ellos. Puede que al final del día ellos obtendrían la custodia completa por que su madre no es la mas apta de cuidar niños y su padre no quiso viajar al país y acompañarlos, puede que el día siguiente su madre allá desaparecido y luego reciba una llamada de ella en las vegas o el mismo triangulo de las bermudas.

–Seiji, ¿por que nos trajiste a un funeral?, esta no es la clase de cita a la que me gustaría asistir– bromeo Shuuichi ante la situación 

–sabes que no me gustan los funerales Seiji–Takashi lo miro y tal vez se arrepintió de haberlo obligado a venir pero nuevamente ¡él tampoco lo había querido!– pero supongo que como tu familia tomara la custodia decidiste traernos ya que tú y tu madre no son las personas mas aptas para hablar con niños –dijo y Shuuichi asintió como si estuviera revelando la Atlántida 

–eso tiene mucho sentido– Shuuichi apoyo y Seiji se mostró ofendido, puede que secuestrara un par de veces a Takashi pero eso no significaba que no era bueno hablando como una persona normal sin recurrir a algún truco.–¿que dicen si hablamos con él? –sugirió Shuuichi y ambos asintieron, el niño estaba en una silla con un rostro decaído y sus ojos estaban rojos, probablemente por el llanto, él aun soltaba pequeños hipidos, Takashi fue el primero en acercarse

–Hey, ¿Kuroko Tetsuya verdad?–pregunto y él adolescente se mostró sorprendido por un momento.

–si, lo soy– él niño seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su traje y los miro.

–soy Takashi Natsume, el es Shuuichi Natori y el es Matoba Seiji– señalo a cada uno y Kuroko se quedo viendo a Matoba– nosotros estaremos siendo tus tutores oficiales así que no dudes en preguntarnos lo que sea, o pedirlo –Natsume dijo y los otros dos asintieron en confirmación 

–realmente sentimos lo de tus padres– Natori hablo y Matoba miro a su madre llorar a su hermano menor.

–gracias– contesto mirando a su tía también, él la había visto un par de veces en su casa pero no creía que su padre y ella estuvieran tan apegados, según su madre había dicho una vez, ambos se querían mucho pero no lo demostraban, pero una cosa era cierta, ellos se apoyarían mutuamente en cualquier circunstancia. 

–nos quedaremos para poder mostrarte la nueva casa–Kuroko asintió ante las palabras del Matoba y los tres se quedaron cerca del niño, Kuroko estaba algo sorprendido, Nadie lo había logrado ver antes tan fácilmente, incluso a Akashi le había costado un poco y sus amigos aún se sorprendían cuando "salia de la nada"... Su pecho dolió al recordarlo, ellos ya no eran sus amigos... Ellos habían cambiado para mal, y ahora sus padres se habían ido, él realmente estaba solo ahora, antes de que siguiera pensando cosas horribles sintió una mano en su cabeza y noto que era de Seiji Matoba su primo y al parecer nuevo tutor (le habían dicho que su tía no era la mas apta para cuidar niños, incluso había escuchado de algunos parientes que la mujer ni siquiera había sido la mas apta para cuidar de su propio hijo, él no creía en las palabras dichas al ver al hombre al lado de él )

Los ataúdes fueron llevados al cementerio donde se les dio la ceremonia y fueron enterrados, Kuroko aun lloraba pero ahora no era tanto como hacia unas horas, las personas se dispersaron hasta que solo quedo él y sus parientes cercanos, él se levanto del suelo una hora después y dijo que estaba listo para ir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, fue abrazado por su tía y los cinco caminaron al auto que los esperaba, le habían dicho que alguien iría por sus cosas y por su cachorro a su casa y que la mantendrían en buen estado por si la quisiera volver a utilizar algún día.

Kuroko estaba agradecido por que su casa no fuera a ser vendida o se fuera a deteriorar tras los miles de recuerdos de él y sus padres, noto que salieron de Tokyo tras unas horas en carretera, él se durmió y se recostó en los asientos traseros.

Natsume miro al niño dormir y suspiro en comprensión, él sabia como se sentía el niño, y aunque a diferencia de Kuroko él no había conocido a sus padres o no tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos sabia cuan doloroso era él no tenerlos a tu lado, él había logrado conocer a los padres que no cambiaria por nada, y esperaba poder darle un poco de lo que él recibió a Kuroko.


	5. Jisatsubushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basada en la canción: Jisatsubushi

Kuroko a veces pensaba que el era un tonto, un tonto por ilusionarse y pensar que todo podría ser perfecto, creer que el podría seguir al lado de Aomine, que podría seguir divirtiéndose con Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi, un tonto por pensar que las cosas no cambiarían... Decidió ocultar sus pensamientos, ocultar aun mas sus emociones y ocultar su dolor, su mundo se había convertido en uno monótono en el cual los colores día a día iban desapareciendo para solo dejar un paisaje gris, su mundo se había vuelto triste, es por ellos que comenzó a pensar en despedirse, de ellos y del mundo mismo, ¿pero que clase de despedida?

Kuroko se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, -¿colgarme? -se pregunto, se levanto y comenzó a buscar una soga, busco en toda la casa sin éxito, no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de la sonrisa en su rostro- vaya, ¿no es una forma maravillosa de pasar la vida?- pregunto al aire soltando una ligera risa, sin darle gracias a dios por no encontrar una soga y seguir con vida, Kuroko regreso a su habitación, al día siguiente Kuroko fue a Teiko, ocultando a la generación sus pensamientos

-Tetsuya- hablo Akashi mirando al de cabellos celestes- ¿sabes en donde esta Daiki?- pregunto, Kuroko negó pues no había visto a Momoi ni a Aomine en todo el día

-lo siento, no lo e visto- contesto

-entiendo- Akashi miro el balón en las manos de Kuroko- deberías practicar mas tus pases, se vuelven lentos-Akashi volvió a su practica dejando a Kuroko solo, cada uno comenzaba a entrenar por su cuenta, olvidando que eran un equipo

Kuroko volvió a casa solo, nadie lo esperaba puesto que sus padres nunca estaban en casa y su abuela había fallecido hacia dos años atrás, Kuroko entro a su hogar dejando sus zapatos y mochila en la entrada, fue a la cocina- ¿como seria quemarme vivo?, Kuroko saco una lámpara giratoria de un estante en la cocina, la puso sobre la mesa- ¿tal vez envenenarme con el monóxido de carbono?- tomo un encendedor dispuesto a encender la lámpara pero no servía, el encendedor no tenía aceite, al lado de la mesa había carne, Kuroko se encogió de hombros y puso la carne sobre la lámpara, el encendedor funciono y esa noche comió carne, ¿no es una forma maravillosa de pasar la vida?, sin dar gracias por la falta de aceite, aun esta allí con vida

-La tercera vez seguramente es la vencida- Kuroko se miro al espejo del baño, tomo del botiquín un frasco de pastillas, sera una sobredosis con la que me despedirse, Junto muchas pastillas en su mano y miro su cama, pensaría sobre su vida mientras esperaba el final, tomo un vaso y lo puso bajo la llave de agua del lavabo, el agua no salia- creo que me olvide de pagar el agua...- ¿no es una forma maravillosa de pasar la vida?, sin agradecer por haber olvidado la factura de agua, Estoy hoy aquí con vida, la vida es muy caprichosa, ¿sigo viviendo sin ningún motivo?, todo a mi alrededor se a vuelto muy raro, Y no quiero ser parte de eso, Kuroko se arreglo y salio de su casa rumbo al colegio, al llegar y ir a su salón noto que Aomine y Momoi habían vuelto, tomo su asiento correspondiente y se perdió mirando el cielo- ¿quizás la cuarta sera?- soltó una pequeña risa- ¿no?


	6. Watashi No R Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de Jisatsubushi pero basada en Watashi no R.
> 
> Nota de cuando publique la parte: Yei la segunda parte acabada *-* pero aun habra una tercera.  
> Después de acabar de escribir la primera parte ya tenia planeada esta, pero la pospuse.

Tetsuya Kuroko suspiro en su pupitre, Aomine y Momoi habían faltado una vez mas, probablemente habían discutido otra vez, miro hacia la ventana con cansancio sus intentos de suicidio habían sido eso intentos y nada mas, pero tuvo una idea al mirar por la ventana. ¡el se lanzaría de la azotea del colegio! ¡era imposible que sobreviviera!

Satisfecho con su idea presto atención a la clase.

Kuroko llego a la azotea después de robar las llaves de la puerta que les impedía a los estudiantes subir.

Aprecio la vista y cuando se acerco a la baranda, listo para quitarse sus zapatos él vio allí a un chico, él estaba listo para saltar, su cabello despeinado.

-Hey, no lo hagas- las palabra salieron de su boca solas, el ni siquiera conocia al chico ni lo había visto antes y realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero le molestaba que hubiese llegado antes que él.

El chico lo miro y decidió contarle su historia, por que estaba allí queriendo saltar, la escucho y realmente fue absurdo , era una historia muy común, una que muchos han escuchado hablar.

-pensé que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, tan solo quería gustarle también- por alguna razón eso le recordó a Akashi él también quería gustarle aun que eso fue antes, pero no el no estaba allí por algo como eso, ¡era absurdo querer morir por algo así! Lo enfado.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Que descaro tienes de llegar aquí antes que yo por una razón tan tonta!-realmente estaba enfadado ¿realmente por algo así estaba allí?- ¿estas deprimido por que no puedes tener lo que quieres?, ¡Tienes suerte de que nunca se te ha sido arrebatado nada!- Tetsuya recordó a sus amigos y como cada uno de ellos fueron arrebatados de él, por el poder y el ego, por el baloncesto.

-me siento mejor ahora que he hablado de ello- dijo el chico con cabello despeinado y desapareció- kuroko miro la hora y decidió dejarlo para mañana.

Una vez mas la ausencia de sus " amigos" resplandecía, acabaron las clases y él fue a la azotea para cometer su destino, abrió la puerta con las llaves que había sacado antes de devolver las originales.

-Muy bien voy a hacerlo hoy -penso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse los zapatos, encontró a un chico bajito allí y término hablándole otra vez.

El chico bajito le contó sobre lo solitario que se sentía en clase.

-todos me ignoran, me han arrebatado todo, no pertenezco a ninguna parte -dijo y Kuroko recordó a sus amigos nuevamente ,también recordó a Shigehiro, pero nuevamente se sintió enojado.

-¡¿estas bromeando?! ¡que descaro tienes de llegar aquí antes que yo por una razón tan tonta! ,a pesar de ello en tu hogar aun te aman y siempre hay una deliciosa cena esperando por ti ¿verdad?.

-estoy hambriento – sollozó el chico bajito y desapareció.

De esa forma hablo con varios de ellos y los convenció de no hacerlo , mientras el no puede compartir sus penas con nadie.

Noto que Momoi y Aomine no había ido a clases nuevamente, el tomo sus cosas y subió a la azotea.

Y por primera vez se encontró, después de haber visto a tantos de ellos , un chico que tenia los mismos tipos de problemas que él, ese chico vestía un abrigo celeste. 

-vine aquí esperando eliminar las heridas que siguen incrementando cada vez que voy a casa- el dijo y Kuroko lo entendió, el también volvía a casa con nuevas heridas y regresaba con mas de ese lugar frío al que alguna vez había llamado hogar.

y a pesar de comprender aun así las palabras salieron de su boca, Realmente no le importaba de todas formas, pero término diciendo algo que siquiera el mismo creía 

-Hey simplemente no lo hagas- ¿a que debería hacer? ,no podía detener a ese chico, no tenia el derecho de detenerlo -de todas formas simplemente alejate de aquí, es demasiado doloroso para mi verte -dijo mirándolo 

-no lo haré hoy entonces - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y desapareció 

Kuroko no estaba prestando realmente atención a la clase y mucho menos noto a sus compañeros, cuando las clases terminaron él se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salir de allí, subió a la azotea como había hecho los últimos dias.

-no hay nadie aquí hoy, estoy solo conmigo mismo, nadie puede meterse en mi camino, nadie se entrometerá por mi, quitándome mi abrigo coló celeste, con mi cabello despeinado, este chico bajito, va a saltar.

\---------------------------

Extra

Momoi Satsuki siempre se había considerado una chica fuerte. Pero las constantes peleas con su mejor amigo Aomine la comenzaban a desgastar y no sabia cuanto aguantaria , ella también veía a Tetsuya su amado derrumbarse, ella sabia que sus amigos lo estaban rompiendo y ellos no se daban cuenta, no se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a faltar a las practicas, incluso había optado por llevar un bonito pero de alguna manera triste abrigo azul celeste, ese abrigo le daba escalofríos como si fuera el indicio de algo aterrador, ella no queria pensar en ello pero no le fue posible cuando vio a Tetsuya subir a la azotea, ella intento seguirlo y traerlo de vuelta pero en el camino se topo con Aomine, ambos fueron suspendidos por sus constantes discusiones, dos semanas estarían fuera.

Akashi noto por primera vez en meses la ausencia de Tetsuya en las prácticas ,él no debería faltar, era él único que se había quedado en cada práctica, incluso Momoi no estaba por ningún lado, suspiro y lo dejo de lado, de cualquier manera ambos adolescentes se había vuelto inútiles e inservibles para él, eran juguetes rotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de la tercera parte: (que aun no escribo)
> 
> Se perdio cuando le estaban mostrando el colegio, había sido enviado para reclutar posibles candidatos a jugadores de baloncesto para su escuela y el como capitán habia tenido que ir...


End file.
